In a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access, Code Division Multiple Access) system, in order to ensure normal communication, when a mobile phone terminal moves from a coverage area of one cell to a coverage area of another cell, a handoff between the cells needs to be performed. During the handoff, a search scope and a handoff direction of the mobile phone are determined by neighboring cell lists of the cells. If a neighboring cell is not configured or is configured with an improper priority, network performance will be affected. In addition, redundant neighboring cell configuration may affect time for a mobile station to search for a pilot frequency. Therefore, proper neighboring cell optimization is an important issue that needs to be solved for CDMA. At present, large-scale neighboring cell optimization for CDMA is mostly completed by manually operating a background neighboring cell optimization tool. Specifically, a CDMA base station subsystem, after detecting an unidentified CDMA PN (Pseudo Noise, mobile short code), sends the PN to a neighboring cell optimization tool; and with manual operations, the neighboring cell optimization tool analyzes the PN, determines whether a cell where the PN is located is an un-configured neighboring cell, and if the cell is an un-configured neighboring cell, notifies the CDMA base station subsystem of the un-configured neighboring cell, so that the CDMA base station subsystem updates a neighboring cell optimization list according to the un-configured neighboring cell.
After analyzing the prior art, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantage: after being detected by a CDMA base station subsystem, an unidentified PN can be processed only by manually operating a background neighboring cell optimization tool, and as a result, large-scale neighboring cell optimization is always completed by using a background neighboring cell optimization tool, where a data source for processing is large-sized and an efficiency of the tool is low.